To the Other Side
by animeloverm8
Summary: On a mission Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black * Star fall though a poral to the other side. To the D. Gray Man world that is, and they have no way to get back home. Summary sucks please read though!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever. So please try and be nice!

Maka: Okay we all will be very nice to you, right guys?

Soul: We sure will be nice to animeloverm8

Me: Thank you very much. So Maka will you do the disclaimer.

Maka: Sure thing. Animeloverm8 doesn't own Soul Eater or D. Gray Man and if she did Soul Eater wouldn't of ended.

Me: Thank Maka and onto the story.

(Maka POV)

Lord death called me and Soul into the Death Room for a very important mission. As we entered the Death Room we saw that Kid, Liz, Patty, Black * Star, and Tsubaki were already there.

"Holle Shinagami-sama," I said.

"Maka, Soul you made it. I have called you all here for a very important mission. Lately fewer and fewer witches and kishen have been around lately ever though no meister and weapons have killed them." We all looked at Lord Death with a very surprised look.

'_No one killing them?'_ I thought.

"So," He continued, "I'm sending all of you to find out where they they're going."

"Yes Shinagami-sama!" We all replied.

As we left the Death Room we all looked at each other confused.

"No one killing them? How is that possible?" Kid asked.

"Yeah I know Kid thoughts awfully odd." Liz replied as Patty giggled.

"Well we should get going." Soul said.

'_No this is getting really odd, Soul wanting to do work. Well if no kishen and witches souls then he can't become a Death Scythe.'_ I thought.

"Yes Soul is right we should get moving." Tsubaki replied, as we all nodded in agreement.

(Lenalee POV)

"Het Allen where do you think all these akuma are coming from?" I asked.

"Lenalee, these aren't akuma. If they were me left eye would have activated." Allen replied.

"Then what are they?"

"I have no idea."

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review! Also flames are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again! I finally had time to update!

Soul: You've had time often you just didn't want to.

Me: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Maka: Be nice Soul!

Me: Thanks Maka. Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Maka: Sure. Animelover8m doesn't own Soul Eater or D. Gray Man, if she did then Soul Eater wouldn't of ended.

(3rd person POV)

As the seven kids walked around Death City Maka and Kid finally sensed a kishen soul.

"Follow it!" Soul sceamed.

As they found it a portal opened up beneath it. Then one opened under them, and as they fell though the all fell unconcious.

(Allen POV)

In the middle of the battle with the not akuma things a portal opened showing another one and several unconsious kids.

"Lenalee!" I yelled, "there are some kids that came from the same place as the thingies!"

Soon after the things noticed the kids they fleed in fear. Then me and Lenalee carried the kids back to the Black Order for some medical attention. After about an hour they eoke up.

"Lenalee the're awake!" I yelled.

The fiurst to speak was a cute girl with ash blond hair.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" she asked.

"You're at the Black Order. I'm Lenalee and this is Allen." Lenalee answered.

"Hi I'm Maka, and this is Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, and-" Maka stared before getting cut off.

"I am the great Black * Star! You shall all bow donw before me!" he yelled

"Black * Star please quiet down!" Tsubakki urged.

"So where are you all from?" I asked, ignoring Black * Star.

"We're fom the DWMA in Death City, Nevada." Maka replied.

"What's the DWMA?" I asked.

"Wait you've never heard of it? It stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy. It was created by Kid's father Shinagami-sama. We train to fightg off evil souls that stray from the path of good to create a death Scythe." Maka repiled, "So what's the Black Order?"

"It's an organization that trains to fight off akuma." Lenalee replied.

"Oh I remember now! I read about the Black Order in a history book I once read, but you still haven't heard of the DWMA. Weird seeing that this is a major oganization like the Black Order." Maka said with a confused look.

"Wait Maka you said a history book so what year is it now?" Kid asked.

"It's 1888, why?" I asked.

"Because where we're from its 2013, that's why." Tsubaki answered.

"That's extreamly odd. So how did you guys about 200 years in the past?" I asked.

"Wait! I have a question for you to!" Patty yelled.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you guys like giraffes?" Patty asked.

"Umm sure." Lenalee answered unsure.

"Yeah!" Patty giggled as she held her giraffe. _'Wait where did she get that?'_ I thought. As Liz said, "Patty always making a serious moment funny. That's why I love ya sis."

"Okay now that you're all up why don't we visit my brother to see what we can do to help you guys out." Lenalee said.

"Sure." Maka replied, and we all left.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello all my friends! I'm sorry for the wait but here it is!

Allen: Good to see you.

Me: Thanks Allen, you're much nicer than some other people I know. *glares to Soul*

Soul: I am too! Can we just get on with this?

Me: Maybe we can, or I could make this a giant author's note to annoy you.

Soul: Hey that is totally uncool, and mean. Are you usually this mean?

Allen: Seriously, that would be fun but I would like to see what happens.

Me: Thanks Allen, and yes Soul I normally am. So Allen would you do the honors?

Allen: Animeloverm8 doesn't own either SE or DGM if she did then everyone would understand why others love anime so much.

Chapter 3

(3rd person POV)

They all left the infirmary a couple of minutes after their conversation. As they walked to Komui's office no one really said anything, except Patty's chatter with her giraffe.

"Excuse me Allen, but what is an Akuma?" Maka asked.

"Well it's an evil weapon created from loss and sorrow. They then are used by the Millennium Earl to destroy the world. So what can you tell me about kishin?" He replied.

"It's an evil soul that has strayed from the path of good by eating human souls."

"Okay thanks a lot, Maka"

"Anytime Allen." Soon before realizing it they had reached the office of Komui, who had been asleep.

"Komui," Allen started, "Lenalee is gonna run away with her boyfriend, and never come back."

"Lenalee~ how could you!" Komui yelled.

"Nii-san stop it! We have guests." Lenalee said calmly as dealing with this often.

"Hello, I'm Komui Lee the Chief at the Black Order. What can I do for you?"  
"Nii-san, these kids say that they somehow traveled back in time about 200 years." Lenalee answered.

"How's that possible?" Komui asked.

"I believe I have an explanation," Maka started, "Before I blacked out I think I sensed a faint witch soul on the other side of the portal. Or as we can call it now here."

"Okay maybe we should contact my father to tell him of this news." Kid replied.

"Yeah, I got it. 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." I said dialing the number.

"Ah, Maka-chan good to see you! What's happened so early?" Shinagami-sama asked.

"Maka~ Papa loves you! None you guys better not touch my precious little girl!" Spirit wined.

"I won't ever conceder you my father." Maka said plainly, as Spirit sat in the corner, moping. "So Shinagami-sama a witch has created portals to send kishin and other witches through them. We had ended up falling in one, and we ended up about 200 years in the past."

"That's a very odd thing for a witch to do. I'll look into things on this end, and if you find anything report it as soon as you can. Bye for now! See you all later!" The reaper replied.

"Wait guys I have just noticed something very unpleasant!" Kid yelled. "You!"

He pointed at Allen, who had a confused look on his face. Then all of Kid's friends face-palmed knowing what was about to happen.

"You're asymmetrical garbage! Trash, filth!" Kid's OCD now setting in.

"Huh?" Allen asked.

Liz answered, "Sorry about him, he had severe OCD involving symmetry. You did nothing wrong."

"Um, okay I guess." Allen said.

"Hey Nii-san do you think we should show them the place?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes we should. Will you all kindly follow me?"

"S-so where are w-w-we going?" Liz asked hiding behind her little sister.

"You'll see in a minute. And don't worry it really anything to be afraid of!" Allen replied smiling.

"Hevlaska? Do any of these children have what it takes to become an exorcist?" Komui asked.

She picked up the three meisters first. "Maka Albarn you are compatible with innocence. Your percentage is 92%. Death the Kid and Black * Star you are not compatible." Next the four weapons. "Patty Thompson your percentage is 82% and Liz Thompson you are not compatible along with Soul Eater. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa your percentage is 88%. That is all." She finished putting them down.

"So what the hell just happened?" Soul asked ticked off.

"Hevlaska was seeing if any of you were accommodators of innocence. And Maka, Patty, and Tsubaki are. So what would you like your innocence weapon to be?"

"A scythe." Said Maka.

"A pistol." Patty giggled.

"A kusarigama, please." Replied Tsubaki.

"Okay the science division and I will have these done as soon as we can, but until then have Allen and my darling Lenalee show you aroud? When the're ready I'll contact you for a mission to go on." Komui said walking off.

"Hey Maka why don't I show you to your room sence it's close to mine?" Allen suggested.

"I would like that a lot Allen. I'll catch up with you guys later see ya!" Maka said walking off with Allen.

Lenalee took the rest of them to find there new rooms, and to show them all around. 


End file.
